Desesperanza
by Sol Himura
Summary: UA ¿Que aprendí en mis vacaciones? ¿Dependes siempre de la obligación de sufrir para poder sobrevivir? Oneshot depresivo. TamaoxYohxAnna.


**Desesperanza**

**Escrito por: **Sol Himura

**Disclairmer:** Shaman King no me pertenece... aunque tengo planes para robármelo...

---

Sus cabellos brillaban del color del oro a la luz del sol, su rostro formaba una curva perfecta entre sus tersos y delineados labios y su pequeña y perfilada nariz. Estaba sentada en su puesto cuando la ví, con su falda verde acomodada sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas y su camisa delineando su figura, que aun a pesar de ser tan holgada la prenda, su cuerpo demostraba ser perfecto.

Tenía una actitud distraída y movía lentamente su lapicero en su mano derecha; sus profundos ojos negros estaban posados sobre una hoja de papel en blanco. Estaba pensando en algo interesante, eso estaba claro, porque de un momento a otro parecía tener una actitud incrécula en su mirada, y sus pestañas largas, negras y frondosas se movían en un rítmico y elegante movimiento.

Parecía una diosa allí sentada, y lo era, efectivamente. Demasiada belleza, demasiada inteligencia, demasiada frialdad, demasiado perfecta.

Era la combinación exacta de todo, a la que los dioses favorecieron en su creación.

Miré mi reloj, miré la hoja en frente mío, mordí mi labio inferior ¿Que había estado pensando durante todo este tiempo? Cada día que pasaba se hacía mas, y mas hermosa, y cada día que pasaba yo me sentía más y más pequeña, como una diminuta flor que crece en medio de una selva de hiedras húmedas.

Creí que eras tu la que vendría a suplicarme, a llorarme, a arrodillarte en frente mío. Pensé que eras tu la que vendría a ésta cárcel oscura donde encierro todos mis pesares y mis amores y donde las cadenas que asfixian mi mala y buena suerte también me sostenien y me ponen en pie, erguida sobre el ancho altar de mi amor. Imaginé, pensé, _deseé_ que fuera así; porque sabía, siempre lo supe, jamás sería mas hermosa que tu, más hermosa para él, más hermosa para el mundo.

Era yo quien lo poseía, era yo quien lo había conocido, quien lo había amado primero. Descubrí primero que le gustaba tomar la mano de alguien en días cálidos de otoño y recostarse sobre la verde hierva, escuchando el susurrar del viento y sus espíritos. Fuí yo quien supo como lloraba, como reía, como amaba. Era yo quien lo añoraba cada vez que salía de casa y era también, la misma quien lo recibía en la puesta del sol con una mirada tierna y una actitud desinteresada. Fui yo quien descubrió las dulces palabras de sus labios y las hacía drenar en una laguna rosa como mi corazón era en ese momento.

Pero llegaste tu y me lo quitaste, me quitaste todo, lo que mas amaba.

Te acercaste despacio, tranquila, sin intereses oscuros dentro de tu corazón. Pero es que él es tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan sencillo que casi parece que tuviese veneno corriendo por sus venas para poder encerrarte en su telaraña de hilos dulces y cortantes, y no volver a soltarte jamás.

Aquella tarde cuando el sol estaba oscuro, y no había ninguna nube arrastrándose por el cielo, aquel día que me miraste con tus ojos profundos y negros lo entendi todo. Entendía que no estabas allí solo por interés, entendí que estabas allí para luchar, para ganar, para engañar, para triunfar. En ese momento las cadenas que me sostenían de verdad me ataron y aunque luché y juré ganarte, jamas pude.

No pude evitar tus encuentros furtivos, tus miradas correspondidas. Era incapáz de parar aquellas frases susurrantes que compartias con él y que revelaban un secreto escondido y ahogado, aprisionado entre las capas de tus párpados y siendo cortado por la espada llena de sentimientos, sentimientos de sentirte acompañada, acogida.

Porque tu eras como yo, vacía y sin esperanza.

Fuiste siendo poco a poco dueña de sus risas, de sus intimidades, de sus lágrimas, de su voz suave y melodiosa... Caíste en su telaraña dulce y atrapante con una satisfaccion inigualable. Jamás, jamás quisiste escapar, y no hacías otra cosa que mirarme desde esa esquina de compañía con la alegría pintada en tus ojos y una suave sonrisa adornando tu rostro.

Pero.. aún a pesar de todo ello, no pude juzgarte, jamás pude... Fue culpa de Yoh el que tu te introdujeras en nuestro universo casi perfecto y lo desarmaras completo, pieza por pieza, palabra por palabra, con una paciencia eterna. Después de todo, si él no hubiera accedido a conocerte y a confiar ciegamente en una persona mas, jamás hubiera pasado ésto, jamás me hubiera quedado desamparada.

-"Entreguen sus hojas"- decía un sujeto bajo, de cabello gris y blanco, y ojos miel, quien era nuestro profesor en ese momento.

¿Que aprendí en mis vacaciones? decía la hoja blanca en frente mío. Volteé mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi que tú estabas hablando por lo bajo con él, riéndote y susurrandole cosas que ni el viento jamás sabría.

Tomé mi lápiz y escribí rápidamente en la hoja, la entregué al profesor y me alejé del salón, no soportaba, no soportaba más ver que me habías robado lo que mas amaba y por lo que me aferraba desesperadamente a la vida.

_"¿Que aprendí en mis vaciones? Por Tamao Tamamura_

_Aprendí que no soy quien creía._

_Aprendí que las personas no son lo que creo._

_Aprendí que la felicidad no es como la describen._

_Aprendí a llorar en silencio."_

**Notas de Autor:** No puedo decir mucho... igual, este no es mi primer fic (pero si mi primer one-shot P) espero que no me maten las personas que conozco por no continuar con los otros fics.

En realidad no se muy bien porque escribí este fic, en todo caso, espero que quede claro que la chica quien lo relata es Tamao, y quien es descrita al principio y de quien hablan en el resto de la historia no es nada mas y nada menos que Anna, y supongo que ya saben que el chico por el cual "pelean" (Perdón, pero es que no encontré otra palabra) es Yoh. No me gusta poner de mala a Anna, es más, Tamao no me cae muy bien que digamos, pero el fic fue saliendo solo y no me opuse para nada a ello. Se que la historia salio un poco depresiva, pero en todo caso va mas alla que unos simples celos e ira, muchísimo mas alla, y la pobre chica rosa fue la victima en todo ésto.. (Ahora pienso que si soy mala con ella...) supongo que fue porque lo escribí en un momento de necesidad...

Si alguien pregunta la dedicatoria... pues como dicen aquí: "A quien le caiga el guante que se lo chante" en otras palabras, a quien le caiga esta historia, que la interprete de la manera que quiera, despues de todo, nadie me puede impedir que escriba lo que pienso.. Igualmente, a la persona a quien va dedicado no lo va a leer, asi que.. pfff.. xD no importa.

Bueno, me despido diciendo que ojala dejen un review, seran bastante agradecidos, y ademas necesitados xD

Suerte

Sol Himura


End file.
